Of Duty and Heart
by Lollipop456
Summary: Zutara. After an encounter with Katara at his engagement party, Zuko becomes conflicted over what is right for the Fire Nation and what is right for himself.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since Ozai's defeat, and seven months since Zuko offically announced his engagement to Mai. It wasn't out of eagerness to be married, but more a duty to the throne. An heir would have to be secured, and soon; the people of the Fire Nation were bound to lose faith in their new firelord soon enough. After all, his father hadn't been an ideal leader and many believed that Zuko was too young to do what was right for the kingdom. Besides, Zuko loved Mai. It wasn't a very deep and sincere love like the one that Zuko had hoped for when he met his bride, but Mai was kind to him and would be a good queen. That was all that mattered, wasn't it?

It was two weeks before the wedding, and Zuko's Uncle Iroh had decided that a celebration was in order. It was held at the Jasmine Dragon, Iroh's teashop, and many of Zuko's friends were in attendance as well as some members of the royal council.

"So, Mai, has your wedding gown been made?" Suki asked.

Mai smiled and set her cup of tea on the table. "Not yet. My ladies in waiting tell me that it has to be made from a certain fabric to keep with the traditions of a Fire Nation wedding."

"Tradition is key!" Ty Lee interjected.

"Why is a wedding gown so important? Suki wouldn't care what she wore if she married me." Sokka said.

Suki huffed and folded her arms. "I most certainly would care! Every girl remembers how they look on their wedding day."

"I don't really think so, Suki. Our mother was married in nothing but the hide of the bear. As long as the bride and groom love each other, that's the most important thing." Katara said.

"I agree with Katara. Marriage is a very sacred thing. A thread from a cloth can be cut easily, a thread that is made with love cannot be so easily severed." Iroh said.

"All right, enough mush. Save that for the wedding!" Toph shouted.

Everyone laughed, but Katara was the only one who noticed that Zuko had gone missing. She excused herself and went to search for him; she searched for awhile before finding him in his room and staring up at the moon.

"Zuko? What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"I just wanted to be alone for awhile." Zuko said quietly.

"This is your party, dummy. We're celebrating your engagement."

Zuko sighed and closed the window. "I'm not sure that it's worth celebrating. It's not that big a deal."

"How can you say that? Don't you love Mai?" Katara asked.

"I do, but ever since my father was defeated, it just has kind of...felt different."

Katara sat on the bed. "What do you mean?"

"I still care for her, Katara, and I want her happy. I mean, she's sweet and she's nice to me. I love those things about her." Zuko joined Katara on the bed.

"You love who she is, but do you love her? I mean, I'm nice to you and I've been told I can be sweet. You don't love me, right?" Katara placed her hand over Zuko's. "Love is a powerful thing, Zuko. When you look at Mai, can you see growing old with her? Can you see having children with her?"

Zuko lowered his head. "I can't see into the future, Katara. What matters is that Mai and I have an heir."

"No! What matters is how you two feel about each other. You can't just care about someone, and call it true love, Zuko." Katara said firmly.

"Are you saying I should call off the wedding?" Zuko asked.

"All I'm saying is that I don't want to see two of my friends be hurt. Just talk to Mai and see how she feels."

Zuko looked up and smiled at Katara. "Thanks, Katara. I'll talk to her after the party."

"Good." Katara kissed Zuko's cheek and left the chamber.

Zuko sat there with his mouth agape for a moment. Katara had never kissed him before. She had hugged him, but nothing more than that. He suddenly remembered the first time that Mai had kissed him on the cheek. He had liked it, but he didn't recall that he had blushed. Why then were his cheeks warm after this?


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko woke up the next morning, still confused about the kiss that he received from Katara. He found Iroh in the kitchen and brewing a pot of tea.

"Good morning, Uncle." Zuko said.

Iroh looked up at Zuko. "Ah, good morning, Zuko. How was your sleep?"

"Okay, I guess. Thanks for letting me have my old room here in the shop."

Iroh chuckled. "I knew it would be useful one day. Why don't you come and have some breakfast? Ginger dumplings and my latest recipe: ramen tea!"

Zuko sat at the table and started to eat the dumplings.

"So, you were missed at the party last night. Where did you run off to?" Iroh poured himself and Zuko some tea.

"I just wanted to be alone for awhile." Zuko sipped at his tea.

"You weren't alone though. I noticed that Katara was missing as well."

Zuko nearly choked on his tea, spilling some onto his robe.

"Hmm. I should have made sure all the noodles were cooked down, I suppose." Iroh muttered to himself.

"It's not that, Uncle Iroh. I was just caught off guard."

"By my question or by something else?" Iroh asked.

Zuko sighed. "I told Katara that I wasn't sure if I loved Mai enough to marry her. She told me that I should talk to her about how I feel and then she...well, she kissed my cheek and left."

"What about it? It was just a gesture of friendship."

"I know that. It's just that it made me feel weird. I liked it when she did that, Uncle. I shouldn't have, but I did."

Iroh stirred his tea calmly. "You're a young man, Zuko. Sometimes when one is young and going to be married, they have all sorts of feelings. Doubts. Nerves."

"You're sure that's all it is?" Zuko asked.

"No. I'm not sure. That is only my opinion."

Zuko lowered his head. "Oh."

Iroh stood and collected his plate and cup. "But I am sure that what Katara said is right. You should speak to Mai and sort your emotions between the two of you."

Iroh returned to the kitchen, leaving Zuko alone and more confused than he felt last night.


End file.
